Fenrir
|} Fenrir, often referred to as Fen by soldiers of the IceWing Kingdom, was a seemingly proud and courageous leader during the SandWing War of Succession. Few know his true nature. Appearance Fenrir's scales are an icy shade of silver, and his eyes the purest black, almost as if they were carved from jets. Due to his careful, calculated nature during the war, he lacks any true battle scars, those that he did receive being extremely superficial, and quick to heal. He is also a bit bigger than most IceWings his age. History Fenrir was born on the brightest night, so his parents expected great things from him, thus earning him his name, as they felt that a dragon such as him should have a name that was fierce, and would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Unfortunately, they both died soon after during separate attacks on Burn's stronghold and on the SkyWing Palace, respectively. Despite growing up without parents, Fenrir was born into the higher echelons of IceWing society, but was enlisted to fight at the age of only five. He quickly showed his value as a skilled thinker, while lacking more basic fighting skills. Despite this, he rose through the ranks quickly, thanks in no small part to his high standing in IceWing society, being in one of the uppermost circles. When the war ended, Fenrir was a respected member of the IceWing army, and one of the few higher ranking soldiers to have survived the conflict. It was little surprise that he soon retired, hoping to attend Jade Mountain Academy, but, unfortunately, that never happened. Because of this, he sunk into a state of depression, and left the Ice Kingdom, venturing out into the Kingdom of Sand's southeastern reaches, and into the Scorpion Den, where he met a dragonet from the rainforest who was just starting out on a journey, the same age as he, who changed everything. Moonlight. Personality On the outside, Fenrir appears to be a confident, courageous, daring, and brave IceWing, and his size and stature reflect that, as he composes himself accordingly. Inwardly, he's a wreck. He second guesses almost every decision he makes, as he lost some of his best friends during the War, and that has left him broken, but he resolves to put on a strong face, never failing to smile when someone needs to feel better, or cracking a joke in a tense situation that needs relief. All this he does despite himself, but it takes it's toll. He's often exhausted, though blames injuries he sustained during the war for the most part, and, due to his stature, nobody ever thinks twice about it, or how unscarred his scales are. It wasn't until he met Moonlight that this outward mask finally broke, and he finally released it all. His shame for failing to meet the expectations of his parents. His inability to protect his now dead friends. Everything. With the help of that shy NightWing, he's getting better. He doesn't second guess himself as much, and the smiles are more honest now. He doesn't feel as tired anymore, either. Abilities Fenrir can breath frostbreath, like all IceWings, and can withstand sub-zero temperatures. His training for combat means he doesn't fatigue as easily, and some inborn ability of his lets him heal a bit more quickly, and more completely, as he doesn't scar easily. Relationships Moonlight: Fenrir feels safer around Moonlight, not to say he doesn't feel safe otherwise. He's just found that there's something about that NightWing that he just can't shake, no matter how hard he tries. He.... just can help himself. He feels like she's the most important dragon in the world, and he should do whatever it takes to protect her. Category:Content (ThePrinceOfTheNorth) Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters